Ducktales and the Ink Machine: Chapter 4: The Colossal Wonders
by MatchMaker Amethyst
Summary: After Henry, Scrooge, Donald, Della, Huey, Dewey, Louie and Webby awaken from the elevator incident; alive and without injury, they must go on a mission to save Boris from "Alice". Louie has a strong suspicion that "Alice" has a dangerous trick up on her sleeve for the them. As always, he's right. Will they save Boris and end the Angel? Or will they be too late and meet their end?
1. Chapter 1

Ducktales and the Ink Machine:  
Chapter 4: The Colossal Wonders

By: MatchMaker Amethyst

Scrooge McDuck: His appearance and personality are in the 2017 version. He's best friends with Henry Henry and Joey Drew. Back in the past, he takes Della and Donald over to the Joey Drew Studios for visits when they were kids, and he was in his young adult.

Donald Duck: His appearance and personality in the 2017 version. Back in his past, when he was a kid; he visits the Joey Drew Studios with Della Duck and Scrooge McDuck.

Della Duck: Her appearance and personality in the 2017 version. Back in her past, when she was a kid; she visits the Joey Drew Studios with Donald and Scrooge. After being found alive and rescued from the moon, she tries to recolonize with three sons and spend time with them. She thinks Webby is one of her sons' girlfriend.

Huey, Dewey and Louie Duck: Their appearances and personalities in the 2017 version. All three of The Duck Brothers develop a crush on Webby. They would fight each other for Webby when she's not noticing. They will do anything to win her and protect her from any danger.

Webby Vanderquack: Her appearance and personality in the 2017 version. She doesn't notice that The Duck Brothers have crushes on her. She thinks all three of them are cute and funny.

Henry Henry: He has the same personality except for his appearance. His appearance is a white duck; who as tall as Scrooge. He almost looks like Donald except he has a grey soul patch under his beak and a black owl shaped eyeglass. He wears a white shirt and bow tie. His last name I made that up myself since his official last name is unknown. He's best friends with Scrooge McDuck.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: A Valve of Management

Henry, Scrooge, Donald, Della, Huey, Dewey, Louie, and Webby are still unconscious from the elevator incident. "Alright, Joey. I'm here. Let's see what we can find what you wanted me to see," Henry in his mind. Then everyone starts to wake up and said, "oh, what happened?" "Oh, my aching back," said Scrooge, getting up with help from Donald and Della. "Are we dead? How are we not hurt," said Donald. "There's one way to find out. Ouch! Nope, still alive," said Della, pinches herself. "Does anybody know what's going on here," said Dewey. "Ok. We were doing errands for "Alice" and then she betrays us," said Webby. "And tries to kill us with the elevator. And what happened next," said Huey. "BORIS," Louie shouting when he wakes up: quickly.

"Louie, stay…. CROSS ME KILTS! He's right! Boris?! Where is he," said Scrooge. "Look," said Huey, picking up ink from the ground. "I think I know who has him," said Dewey. "Why that back-stabbing kidnapper! I'm going to kill "Alice" for this," said Donald. "She's wolf napped Boris! Our only friendlily creature in the Studio," said Della. "That's it! I'm going to save Boris and end the Angel! Nobody kidnaps my friends and gets away with it," said Webby. "Yeah, it's true. We're on Level S. And that's where "Alice" took Boris to," said Louie, pointing to a suspicious hallway. "Who knows what's waiting for us ahead? Let's go," said Henry, leads the way. "Something tells me that we might meet "Alice" and Boris again. But it's not going to be pretty."

As everyone walks through the hallway, they found a sign on the wall. Huey said, "maybe this could help us find Boris. Let's see here…. Level S Accounting & Finance…..Manager Office Grant Cohen to the right…..Archives J-L and R & D Access to the left….." "Archives?! Maybe that's where "Alice" has taken Boris. Come on," said Della, going to the left. "Wait, sis! I think the door is….," said Donald, catches up to her. "Definitely something missing here," said Henry. "Why is there always issues with the doors in this blasted place," said Scrooge. "Maybe our pal; Grant has the valve," said Dewey. "Won't hurt to look," said Webby.

When everyone made it to the two doors, Huey tries to open the door on the left, but's lock up tight. "It's no use, Huey. It won't open. Let's try the right," said Dewey, opens the door on the right. When it open, they were in shock by the room. The Management Office has writings on the walls, saying things about taxes and time is money. "Great Mother of Scotland! I guess I'm not the only one who hates taxes," said Scrooge. "Well, duh! Everybody hates taxes," said Louie. "Found the valve," said Webby, picks it up. "What's this? Another audio log," said Henry, picks up the audio log on Grant's desk. "Who's, is it? Is it from Grant," said Della. "It doesn't have a name," said Donald. "It's possible that it's Grant. It was on his desk; anyway," said Scrooge. When Henry plays it, the audio recording was so scary that Louie hugs his mother for comfort. "What in the blazes was that," said Scrooge. "It sounds like Grant turns into an ink monster," said Donald. "Maybe he turned into this," said Della, picks up a blob of ink while crying. "Oh, Grant. You were such a wonderful person," said Henry, feels unhappy. "Well, we better get to the archives," said Webby.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: The Archives

When Webby attaches the valve, she turns it to open it. Henry, Scrooge, Donald, Della, Huey, Dewey, Louie, and Webby enters a dark room. "This place gives me the goosebumps," said Dewey. Then the lights come on showing a stage with a Bendy statue, a record player, a crate and the Lost Ones standing motionless. The record player plays a mysterious melody. The kids get so scared by the scene that Webby hides behind Della, Dewey hides behind Donald, Louie hides behind Scrooge, and Huey hides behind Henry. "What just happened? And I'm too traumatized to figure it out," said Webby. "Me either. And I'm the smart brother," said Huey. "Kids, we understand that you're scared, but you hug us too tightly," said Donald, gets strangled by Dewey's fear hug.

"OK. I only got three plushies," said Louie, takes out Alice, Bendy and Boris plushies from his hoodie pockets. When he gives the Alice plushie to Webby, she said; suspiciously, "wait for a second!? Where did you get these toys?" "I got them from the Heavenly Toys Factory. I thought if I get them, it'll calm us down from the fear." "That's smart of you. I'll take the Bendy plushie," said Huey, takes the toy. "No! I want it," said Dewey, grabs it. "Let go!" "No! You let go!" "I had it; first!' Then they stop when they notice Louie starts crying when he held the Boris plushie; in front of him. When he hugs it with tears falling from his cheeks: Huey lets Dewey keep the Bendy plushie and said, "don't worry, Louie. We save him." "We're not going to. I already know his fate. He's going to die," said Louie, wailing in sorrow. "Louie Duck! Get hold of yourself," said Della, comforting him. "We need to get to the library part of the Archives," said Scrooge. "But what are the black things," said Dewey. "They're made out of ink and…. bones! Gross," said Huey. "Gasp! You don't think he or she did this," said Webby. "Let's just go to the library part," said Donald. While everyone except Louie who watches them going to the library part, he notices the motionless Lost Ones are gone. He screamed in fear and said, "wait for me!"

When he follows the others, the kids get so fascinated by the room design. "Wow! Look at all of these books," said Della. "There must be some clues around here; somewhere," said Donald. "Like this audio log of Susie Campbell," said Webby, picking it up. "Well done, Webbigal. Maybe it'll tell us more what happens to the studio," said Scrooge. "Or tell us how she became "Alice"," said Henry. "Ok, Susie. Tell us something that we need to know," said Della.

When Webby plays it, it said in the vice Susie Campbell,  
 _"They told me I was perfect for the role. Absolutely perfect. Now Joey's going around saying things behind closed doors. I can always tell. Now he wants to meet me again tomorrow, says he has an "opportunity" for me. I'll hear him out. But if that smooth talker thinks he can double cross an angel and get away with it, well, oh he's got another thing coming. Alice, ooh she doesn't like liars."_

"I think I know what it means," said Huey. "What, Huey," said Louie. "Susie has been the first victim of the Ink Machine. Maybe that opportunity meant Joey used her as a test subject for it." "Why, Joey? Why did you do this," said Della, sadly. "I remember seeing the blueprints of the Ink Machine before Boris got taken away. Joey, Wally, and Thomas were part of creating the Ink Machine," said Donald. "But what's the purpose of creating the Ink Machine," said Scrooge. "Yeah! Why was it created," said Henry. "If only we have another clue," said Louie. "Like this strange metal door," said Dewey, finds the door with the sign private on it.

When everyone got to the door, Della said, "well done, Dewford Duck. Always find things quickly. Just like your mother." "Why is this book sticking out," said Huey, pushed the book back into the shelf. When the book went back in, a light on the door came on. "So that's how it works," said Henry. "Of course! Place the book back in its place," said Huey. "The light comes on," said Dewey. "And when all fives come on," said Louie. "The door will open," said The Duck Brothers. "Alright, everyone! Let's find four more, and the door will open," said Scrooge.

"I found the second," said Webby, pushed it in. When Louie find the third one, he doesn't push it back in. "Louie," said Huey, yells at him. "Come on! Push it back in," said Dewey. "Sorry, won't do it," said Louie. "Why must I have to do everything for you." When Dewey push it in, everyone experiences a brief disruption in which a shriek disturbs their vision, and the room appears to be shaking. While this scene happens, Webby hugs the Duck Brothers for protection. The Duck Brothers ignore their fear, happily and blushing to enjoy the moment. When it stopped, Webby lets the Duck Brothers go. "Aw well," said Huey. "It was nice," said Dewey. "While it lasted," said Louie.

"What in the blazes was that," said Scrooge. "No idea," said Della, pushing in the fourth book. "This is our last one," said Donald, pushing in the last book. When everyone got to the door, Henry pushes the door open. "To save Boris we must enter the darkness," said Dewey. "What," said Huey, terrified. "Sorry, I like to be dramatic." "Stay focus, everyone. Hang on, Boris! We'll rescue you," said Scrooge, walks with the others following him.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3: The Bridge to the Other Side of the Darkness

Henry, Scrooge, Donald, Della, Huey, Dewey, Louie, and Webby walks to a dark and mysterious cavern with cages hanging from the ceiling. "Woah! Look at all these cages. I wonder what they are for," said Webby, not knowing she about fall into the ink river. "WEBBY! Watch out," said Dewey, saving her. "Oh, sorry. Thanks, Dewey." "No problem." When she hugged him, he blushed while Huey and Louie get jealous. "A river made of ink," said Scrooge, surprised by the sight of it. "Isn't ink handmade," said Huey. "It looks like a secret ink factory to me," said Donald. "What is Joey really up to," said Louie. "I can see a bridge cart over there," said Huey, seeing the controls.

When they got over there, they see a missing gear piece on it. "We can get across here if we can find a way to fix this," said Henry. "Boris must be at the other side of the bridge. We got to get to the other side before its too late," said Della. "What's this thing," said Webby, about to touch the Ink Maker. "Don't touch it! It could be dangerous," said Louie, gets Webby away from the Ink Maker. "But how are we going to fix the control," said Scrooge. "Maybe this hallway has something that we need," said Donald.

When they made it to the end of the hallway, they find a strange corridor. "What you think this is," said Donald. "Who knows," said Scrooge. "What does this do," said Della, pulls the lever down. The corridor turns out to be a vat of ink. "And what about this," said Webby, turning a valve. The Swollen Searcher comes out of the ink. The Searcher takes out a thick ink and shows to everyone. "Take…it….to…. save wolf….," said the Swollen Searcher, trying to give it to them. "Um…. Thank you," said Louie, when Webby takes it. When the Searcher went back into the ink, Webby got the idea and said, "that's it!" When she leaves the room, the Duck Brothers said, "Webby! Where are you going?! Come back!"

When Webby went back to the Ink Maker, everyone followed her. "What are you doing, Webbigal," said Scrooge. "Watch and learn," said Webby, putting the ink in the Maker. "I like to learn," said Huey. When Webby dials the machine to the picture of gear and activates it. "Kids, I think you might want to stand," said Henry, trying to protect the kids. The Ink Maker spits out a gear. "Smart thinking, Webby," said Huey. "Thanks."

When Donald grabs the gear and attaches it to the bridge control, Della pulls the lever down, and the bridge cart comes to everyone. "Go on in. Women and children; first," said Scrooge, letting Della and the kids get in first. When Donald, Scrooge, and Henry get in, the bridge cart takes them; slowly to the other side. While it goes, the kids look around. "I'm surprised something so old can carry all eight of us," said Huey. "It's too quiet to me," said Dewey, getting suspicious. "Waaah! What's going on?! It stopped," said Louie, hugging Scrooge in fear when the cart stopped. "Oh please don't make us fall into the inky river," said Webby, getting worried and hugs Dewey; which makes him blush. "We're all going to die! I wasted my life," said Donald, when the cart made it to the other side. Everyone sighed in relief and got off of the cart. "That was too close," said Scrooge. "Agree. Let's find Boris," said Henry.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4: The Lost Souls of Employment

When Henry, Scrooge, Donald, Della, Huey, Dewey, Louie and Webby comes to a door, Henry gently pushes it open. As they walk through the narrow like hallway, Louie said, "we're going to be jumpscare. I know it." "Stop it, Louie. You're scaring me," said Webby, hugging Dewey for protection. "Yeah, don't scare the ladies," said Dewey. "I hope if I tell her so that she can be less scared," said Louie. "That's smart of you, Louie," said Webby. "Thank you." Then the walls get covered inky arms reaching out, and strange whispers are being heard. "AAAH! What do you want from us," said Huey, hugging Henry. When it stops, Donald saw the Ink Machine at the end of the hallway and said, "hey, I see the Ink Machine!" "Race ya," said Della, running to the end of the hallway.

When she reaches it, she was about to fall, but Scrooge's cane saves her. "I don't want to lose you again, Della," said Scrooge. "Yes, Uncle Scrooge." "I see you there, my little errand boy. Your angel is always watching," said "Alice". "It's her," said Henry. "I know that voice," said Dewey cracking his knuckles. "Yeah! It's "Alice"," said Webby, getting angry. "More like a fallen angel. If everyone knows what I mean," said Huey. "I get it," said Louie. As everyone walks up the stairs, "Alice" said, "What is it that keeps you going? Is the thrill of the hunt? The thirst for your freedom?" "Definitely for the hunt of vengeance to take you down," said Donald. "I am thirsty for our freedom to escape this place," said Scrooge. "or perhaps… You're just looking for a little, friendly, wolf…," said "Alice". "Boris," said Della, getting worried. "Better hurry errand boy. Boris is having trouble staying in one piece." "Zombie Woman! You are one giant rotted piece of bacon," said Louie, getting angry. "OOOOH! Burn," said Huey and Dewey. "I swear! You're going to regret it for it, Boris! And you will stab in the back with a sword by an ally of ours! Make my words! You will meet fate, and it'll be death!"

"Woah, Louie! I never saw you like this," said Webby, in shock. "She makes me sick! I hate it when people try to cons me, my friends and my family. I get aggrieve they succeed. Are we at the top yet?" "Hey, I think I see a way out of these stairs of torture," said Della. "Torture to our feet? I agree," said Webby.

When everyone made it to the Lounge, they hear some background music from the record player. "Who turn that on," said Scrooge. "I make me sad; though," said Dewey. Then Louie saw a Lost One up above the room and said, "look!" When everyone sees the Lost One, the Lost One said while worrying and crying, "he always finds me! Oh no! I wanna go home. When do we go home? When do we go home?!" "What was that," said Donald, after the Lost One walks away. "Poor thing," said Della, feeling bad for the Lost One. "He must have been one of the workers of the studio," said Dewey. "How did Joey turned his employees into that," said Scrooge. "And why? Joey is evil; I tell ya! Evil. He did this to his workers," said Louie, opens the door.

When he finishes opening the door, everyone sees the room full of Lost Ones. "Joey…. What have done to these innocent people," said Henry, in shock. "They look harmless," said Scrooge. "Children… little angels…. Save us…. Please, set us free….," said the Lost Ones, that everyone passed. "Oh, these poor unfortunate souls," said Huey. "In pain," said Webby. "Indeed," said Louie. "Those poor unfortunate souls! So sad… So true," said Dewey, singing. "Dewey, get serious," said Huey. "Sorry…. I thought we were singing." Everyone sees inky graffiti on the walls like "NO ANGELS!", "He will set us free" and "It's time to believe". When they came to a vent, Henry looks at it and the flashlight and thinks.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5: The Vents to Storage 9

"We have to go through this vent," said Henry, grabbing the flashlight. "Are you sure we can fit," said Webby. "No problem." In this order: Henry, Scrooge, Donald, Della, Huey, Dewey, Louie and Webby enters the vent. "Light and lead the way. And don't do a number 3," said Scrooge. "Don't say anything, sweetie," said Della. "Yes, Mom," said Huey. "When was the last time you brushed your tail," said Louie. "Why should I," said Dewey. "It's important to keep your tail brushed; every day. If you don't, the feathers on the tail by itself," said Huey. "Meh." Then Louie feels his tail getting puffed and it's being touched. He blushed and said, "oooh! Webby, are touching my….?" "Sorry. It's so puffy," said Webby. "Henry…Do you see anything," said Scrooge. "I see… my old work desk? How odd," said Henry, going to the vent that shows his old desk. "Mr. Henry! Wait," said Louie, trying to warn him.

Then "Bendy" appeared out of nowhere and jumpscare him. "What happen?! You stopped," said Scrooge. "It's "Bendy"! It looks like he can't reach us," said Henry. "What's he doing," said Donald. "He's telling us…. to be quiet?" "What," said Della, confused. "Are you sure, Mr. Henry," said Huey. "Indeed." "What else is he doing," said Dewey. "He's telling us to…follow him." "I don't trust that Ink Demon," said Louie. "He's walking away. Let's keep going." "I'm sure we'll meet "Bendy" again," said Webby, continues to crawl to follow everyone else.

When everyone made out of the vent, they found the Storage 9 room. As everyone gets out of the vent, Louie said, "oh, finally! We got out of there. It was getting cramped in there." "Oh! You're right. But where are we," said Scrooge, stretching his back. Huey sees the "Dreams come true" graffiti and said, "this looks like the planning room." "What's behind this door? It's must lead to something called Storage 9," said Webby, trying to open the metal door. "These power lines might take us to the power switch to open it," said Della, seeing them on the ground.

"What's this? Come up and see me… What does that mean," said Donald. "Let's find out," said Henry. As everyone climbs up the stairs. "Almost there…. Oh good," said Dewey. When everyone made it to the top, they found a table with a map of Bendy Land. There are also many corkboards with plans for the theme park. "Wow! What is all of this," said Dewey, amazed. "They look plans for a theme park. And this map must be that theme park," said Huey, looking at the map. "Oh! I remember that Joey was planning on created a Bendy-theme park called Bendy Land," said Della. "Was it successful," said Louie. "I can't remember if it was a success or not." "Wait! What's this? Bertrum Piedmont? Familiar to anyone," said Webby, picking up an audio log from the table. "Oh! He's a world-famous Amusement Park builder. Joey hired him to help him create Bendy Land," said Donald. "I heard about him. He mysteriously disappeared without a trace. Just like Joey Drew," said Huey. "Now that you mention it. All of the people who use to work at the Joey Drew Studios except me has disappeared without a trace," said Henry. "They must have disappeared to here. Maybe those Lost Ones could be them," said Dewey. "But you saw Norman, Susie, and Sammy, they look nothing like them. I guess the Ink Machine has turned them into any different beings like the Searchers and the Monster Butcher Gang," said Louie. "Can I play the audio log or not," said Webby. "Sorry Webby," said the Duck Brothers, apologizing to her. "Go ahead and play it, Webbigal," said Scrooge. "Yes, Mr. McDuck."

When she plays it, it says in the voice Bertrum Piedmont,  
 _"For forty years, I've built attractions that stagger the imagination! Colossal wonders such as the world has never seen! I have earned my legacy with sweat. But right in front of everyone … high-level investors, Wall Street tycoons, the ever-tactless Joey Drew introduces me, the great Bertrum Piedmont, as Bertie! Like l was his child. You may be paying me, Mister Drew! But you don't own me! I'll build you a park bigger than anything YOU could ever possibly conceive! But before you go taking any bows, Mister Drew, know that this grand achievement will belong to me … and to me alone."_

"Woah….. He doesn't like Joey," said Dewey. "Joey did the same thing to him as he did to Henry. Taking the credit that's rightfully theirs and keep it for themselves," said Louie. "He sounds just like you, Louie," said Huey. "I get it. But I'm not as greedy as Joey." "Found the switch," said Donald, pulls it down. "Well, that's that. Let's see what the door leads to," said Scrooge.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6: Welcome to Bendy Land

Henry, Scrooge, Donald, Della, Huey, Dewey, Louie, and Webby enter Storage 9. "Wow, it's dark in here," said Webby. "How are you so happy about this," said Donald. "She's trying to stay positive," said Della. Then the lights come on and show a sign "Bendy Land". But it's rename with ink, and the Land is replaced with Hell. "What is this place," said Dewey. "Bendy Land….. What is that word in front of Land," said Louie. The adults cover the kids' eyes, and Scrooge said, "we'll tell you, kids, when you're older. Start walking!" "Yes, Uncle Scrooge," said the Duck Brothers. "Although we can't see a thing," said Webby.

When they made it down the stairs, Della said, "I remember coming here. Joey lets me and Donald play the game for improvement to make sure the kids will enjoy it in the future." "Just add of curiosity, but does let you ride the rides," said Huey. "Sure, the safety tests are on the dummies that look like Boris. We get to tests the enjoyment of rides," said Donald. "Look another audio log from Wally Franks," said Dewey, picking it up. "Let's see what you got Wally, you old chum," said Scrooge.

When Dewey plays it, it said in the voice of Wally Franks,  
 _"these guys down in the warehouse get to play games all day while I'm stuck cleaning up after 'em! They kept locking themselves out of their own back room. So I say to em, look guys, I says, you're smart, right? Here's an idea! Why not rig these games knock open up to the door if ya win? It'll be fun for you guys, and if saves me the trip down here every day. They went for it like a dog to pot roast. I tell ya! If these guys don't start realizing who the real genius is, I'm outta here!"_

"I know this doesn't make any sense, but it's a clue," said Huey, writes down the info. "I'm guessing he is saying, we should play the games and metal gates will open," said Louie. "Hey, look over there," said Webby, seeing the Haunted House. "Every villain hides their captives in a scary place like the Haunted House," said Dewey. "Which means that "Alice" and Boris are that house," said Della. "Good thinking, young lad," said Scrooge. "This haunted house seems like the way to go. But it's going to need some power. Hand in there, Boris. We're coming," said Henry.

"I found the power switches," said Donald, goes to the switch box. "These power lines on the box switches leads to those locked metal doors," said Henry. "Wait! Remember what Wally said. If we play the game, the door will open," said Huey. "We'll follow the power lines that lead us into the room," said Dewey. "And once flip the switches in those rooms," said Louie. "Then the Haunted House will power up," said Webby. "And will enter the house and save Boris," said the Duck Brothers. "Let's play some of these wacko games," said Scrooge.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7: The Games to Access

"So, what do we do," said Louie. "Let's play this game twice," said Dewey, go and plays the test your strength game. "You sure you can handle it. The mallet looks pretty, Dewey," said Della. "I played this game a lot of times." When Dewey picks it up, it was so heavy that when he tried to hit the button, he fell backward. Huey and Louie giggles and Louie said, "you just embarrassed yourself…. in front of Webby." "Because I didn't stretch." When Dewey hits the button, the bell ring. "Well done, Dewey. I can I try," said Webby, grabs the mallet. "Your turn," said Dewey, in shock. "Wait, Webbigal. Let us out of the way," said Scrooge, moves everyone away from Webby. "Why," said Henry, curious. "You'll see," said Donald. When Webby hits the button, the bell rang so loud that it causes that it broke Scrooge's glasses and Henry's. "Cross me kilts! Me glasses," said Scrooge. "Mine too," said Henry. "Sorry, Mr. McDuck and Mr. Henry," said Webby. "That's alright, Webbigal," said Scrooge. "Agree. A good man is always prepared," said Henry. Scrooge and Henry take off their broken glasses and takes out new ones plus putting them off. "Tell me, are you having fun? I'm sure Boris doesn't mind waiting for his rescue party," said "Alice". "Ahhh! Shut up," said Louie, grabs a ball from the ground and throws it at the speaker. The ball went through the speakers and hits "Alice". "OUCH! You should get a scholarship for that throw!" "Wow! That actually worked." "How is it even possible," said Donald. "Well done, Louie. You grant our wish," said Della.

"Check this knocking down the bottles game. I got this, said Louie, going to the game and grabs three balls. "Louie. It'll take you time too-," said Huey. When Louie knock down all three piles of milk jugs in a row, Webby was so impressed that she hugged Louie and said, "yah! Louie Duck, you're amazing!" As he smiles and blushed, Huey and Dewey are jealous, and Dewey whisper to Huey, "what a show-off!"

When everyone goes to the shooting game, Huey grabbed the gun and said, "Junior Woodchuck Aimer Club was never a waste of time for me." "It was waste to me," said Louie. "Because you hate learning," said Dewey. When Huey shoots all the acceptable targets, Donald said, "outstanding, Hubert!" Then the door on the left side of the game. "Bingo! Our first door room to access," said Della. "What are we waiting for let's go in," said Louie, runs in the room. Then Louie screamed in the room which caused everyone else to worry and goes in after him. They found Louie on the floor; fainted from free. Everyone notices the scary Bendy mascots, and Dewey said, "woah! Are those mascots? Man, that's creepy!" "Scary Bendy. Scary Bendy," said Louie while being traumatized and comfort by Huey. "Well, I'm glad they're not alive," said Henry, pulls the switch down.

While Della and Donald look at the mascots, they flashback to when they were kids. In the flashback, the younger child versions of them had piggyback rides on young adults; Scrooge and Henry. "McDuck and Henry! Cover the kids' eyes; I got a surprise," said Joey Drew, in a Bendy Mascot walking to them. "Ok, youngster! Close your eyes," said Scrooge, as he and Henry put Donald and Della down. "Surprise! What is it," said Della, cover her eyes, and Donald covers his. "Here I am," said Joey. When the twins uncover their eyes, Della starts crying, and Donald fainted. "WAAAAH! SCARY BENDY," said Della, hugging Scrooge for comfort. "You're right, too scary."

When the flashback ended, Della said, "it still haunts us to this day." "Donald and Della! Hello? Hello, Donald and Della," said Henry, trying to snap them out. "What?! Oh, memory trans. Let's go," said Donald, leaving the room with everyone else. "What's up with them," said Webby. "Meh! I don't care. Let's power up that house. So, we can save Boris," said Louie. "One down and three to go," said Huey, pulls the switch down on the power box of the Haunted House.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8: Research and Design

"The second room is open," said Huey, noticing the Research and Design room. "Alright! Let's go for Boris," said Donald. Henry, Scrooge, Donald, Della, Huey, Dewey, Louie, and Webby enters the room and found the Monster Butcher Gang taking warmth around the fire. "The Butcher Gang are down there," said Scrooge. "Looks like we've got some company up ahead. Without some kind weapon, we don't stand a chance. There's gotta be a way around them," said Henry. "Where's an ax when you need one," said Della. "I'll take them down that easy," said Webby, cracking her knuckles. Dewey notices Huey grabbed empty cans of bacon soup and said, "hey, look! Huey is getting an idea." When everyone went down, Huey throws a can of bacon soup, and it distracted the gang. "Quickly everyone to that room," said Huey, running to the room.

When everyone made it in the room, they get sad when they saw a Lost One in a cage crying. Then they found the mechanical demon, the power switch and auto long of Lacie Benton. "That's the power switch," said Dewey, pulls it down. "What's this," said Donald, touching the mechanical demon. "Amazing! A mechanical version of Bendy Devil" said Huey. "Lacie Benton? Who's that," said Webby, picks up the audio log. "Mechanic Lover Lacie?! She was the one who taught about mechanics," said Della. "You don't think that Lost One is," said Scrooge. "Poor Lacie." "Webby! Play it! It must be a clue," said Louie. "You got it."

When Webby plays it, it said in the voice of Lacie Benton,  
 _"The only thing that works around here is my ulcer. Half these people don't know a wrench from a dang steamroller. Buncha morons_ is _what they are. Spend their day in the warehouse arguin' over who's supposed to be doin' what or playing them silly games. Still. I'm not complainin'. I get most of my time to myself. Suits me just fine._ Only _thing that bothers me is that mechanical demon in the corner. Bertrum's been working on it for a month now. Says it will walk someday and maybe dance. All it does now is give me the creeps. I swear, when my back's turned.. that thing's movin'."_

"Ok. Now I have a fear of robots," said Dewey. "Hey, Donald! Blah-blah-blah," said Della, scaring Donald with the mechanical demon. "WHHAAA! Stop that! You could have scared the kids or make the old men died from fear," said Donald. "Let's get going before the Butcher Gang finds us," said Henry.

When everyone returned to the Haunted House Power Box, Louie turned on the second switch and said, "thank goodness, we made it! Who would have thought the Butcher Gang would put a nasty fight?" "Luckily, I took care of them," said Webby, cracking her knuckles. "Let's find our 3rd switch," said Henry.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9: Attraction Storage

Henry, Scrooge, Donald, Della, Huey, Dewey, Louie and Webby entered the Attraction Storage. "Gaah! Striker! Oh, wait…. It's dead… I hope," said Huey. "Wow. Look at that," said Dewey, sees an attraction ride. "Must be one of the Bendy Land Rides," said Webby. "Everyone, over here," said Donald, next to another audio log of Bertrum Piedmont. "Guys, I have a bad feeling about this ride," said Louie, noticing his tail is puffing up. "Ok, Bertie. Tell us anything," said Della, plays the audio log. " **The biggest park ever** built, **a centerfold of attractions. Each one,** more grand **than the one before it. It makes my eyes come to tears at the thought. But then…** oh **Mister Drew. For all your talk of dreams, you are the true architect behind so many nightmares. I built this park. It was to be a masterpiece! My masterpiece! And now you think you can just throw me out? Trample me to the dust and forget me** ," played the audio log of Bertrum. Then Louie notices the door the closed by itself, so he said to himself, "oh no. something's coming! Something's coming! Something's coming!" Then he sees the ride activates itself and he said, "guys! Guys! GUYS!" "What is- oh, Scotland. Everyone looks up," said Scrooge, when he notices the ride is moving.

When everyone looked up to see the moving ride, the audio log of Bertrum plays, " **no! This is my park! My glory! You may think I've gone… But I'm still here!** " "Who activated the ride," said Della. "Not us," said the Duck Brothers. When everyone saw the face on the ride, Donald said, "Bertrum?" "Not you, Piedmont," said Scrooge, in shock. When the ride was about to hit everyone, Henry said, "LOOK OUT!" They quickly moved out of the way, and the ride smashed the table. "Bertrum! It's us! Scrooge McDuck, The Duck Twins and Henry," said Della, trying to make the Monster Bertrum remember them. "Look! Eight axes," said Dewey, seeing them on the floor. "Good eye, Dewey. We can use these," said Huey, giving everyone each one. "But how," said Henry. "We can use these to destroy the arms." "Good thinking, Huey," said Donald. "Let's get destructive," said Dewey.

When the first arm hits the ground, Henry, Scrooge, Donald, and Della takes it down, and the arm falls apart. "Here, Bertie! Bertie! Here, Bertie," said Louie, trying to get Monster Bertrum's attention. When Monster Bertrum tries to hit Louie with his second, but Louie moved out of the way and said, "NOW!". Huey, Dewey, Louie, and Webby attacks the second arm, and it fell apart. "Hey, Bertrum! You're so ugly that you rotted for 30 years," said Scrooge, trying to get Bertrum to hit him. Then Monster Bertrum was trying to hit Scrooge, but Henry saves him. Then Henry, Scrooge, Donald, and Della defeated the third arm, and Della said, "kids! The last arm is all on you!" "Yes, Mom," said the Duck Brothers. Webby kicks Monster Bertrum to get his attention. She dodged the arm by doing a backflip and said, "let's get him, boys!" When Huey, Dewey, Louie, and Webby takes out the last arm, it fell apart. Then everyone comes together to watch Monster Bertrum break down.

When he breaks down, Monster Bertrum notices Henry, Scrooge, Donald, and Della. Their appearances reflect in his eyes, and he shed a tear. As the doors close on his face, Monster Bertrum said in a sorrowful tone, "I'm…. sorry…." "He just remembered us," said Della. "He even said sorry," said Donald. "Oh, Bertrum. We had no choice. At least, you're at peace," said Scrooge, taking off his hat in respect. "Here's the switch," said Webby, pulling the switch down. "On the bright side, we fought our first boss battle," said Dewey. "Dewey," said Huey, disappointed in him. "The guy turned evil!" "He said he was sorry!" "Hey! Remember! We got a mission. A rescue mission to save Boris," said Louie, holding the Boris plushie in his arms. "He's right. Let's go," said Henry. Back at the Haunted House Power Box, Scrooge activated the third switch and said, "ok. One more to go and we're off to save the wolf." "My tail tells me will encounter a familiar face and something surprising," said Louie.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10: Maintenance

Henry, Scrooge, Donald, Della, Huey, Dewey, Louie, and Webby enters the Maintenance room. They find inky graffiti "Choo" on the walls. "Cute mini train. Choo choo," said Webby, finds a toy train. "Let's get going, Webbigal," said Scrooge, trying to get Webby to focus. "The Little Miracle Station. That'll come and handy," said Huey. "Oh no! There's ink down there," said Della. "There's more. Look," said Louie, seeing the Projectionist. "It's Norman. Shh! We can't let him see us," said Donald. While everyone is avoiding the Projectionist, Dewey whispers, "everyone! I found another audio log and this one is from Joey Drew." "Good eye. Alright, Joey What have you got to say," said Henry, plays it.

It says in the voice of Joey Drew, " _I believe there's something special in all of us. With true inner strength, you can conquer even your biggest challenges. You have to believe in yourself and remain honest, motivated, and above all, who you are. Ok, let's stop right there. I can only do so many takes of this trash a day. And tell the guys in writing I want more use of the word dreaming in every message. Keep railing on that, get it? Dreaming! Dreaming! Dreaming! People eat up that kind of slop. Hmm, What? Is it still on? Well, turn it off, damn it!"_

"It's a good thing we covered the kids' ears at that last words," said Henry. "I can't believe it! The Joey Drew I ever knew was a greedy, manipulative, selfish, callous backstabber," said Scrooge. "I was right about him. Nobody cons a con," said Louie. "He's right! it sounds like all he cares about his gains," said Huey. "He does anything to get what he wants like sacrificing others to fulling his wishes," said Webby. "It first I thought he was a caring man, but after hearing this, I felt like a cookie getting crumbled up," said Della. "Me too. Right, Norman? Wait, what," said Donald, looking at the Projectionist, until he realized who he's talking to. When everyone saw the Projectionist and Dewey screamed out from the top of his lungs, "RUUUUUUUUUN!"

Everyone went up the stairs where the power switch is, and the Projectionist couldn't reach them. "I think we're safe. As long as we're safe up here," said Donald. "Found the power switch," said Della, flipping the switch. It caused a blackout in the room and caused the kids to scream. When the lights come on; slowly. Scrooge and Henry notice that Donald is in Della's arms in fear. "Classic Duck Twins," said Henry. When Della puts Donald down, The Duck Brothers realized that they're in the arms of Webby. "Boys, can I put you down now? I don't know how long I can hold you," said Webby. "Um…. Hi, Webby," said the Duck Brothers, blushing. Then Webby accidentally drops the Duck Brothers. "Hehe! Cute Love Square," said Della. "MOM," said the Duck Brothers, blushing with embarrassment.

When everyone walks through the ink flood floor, Dewey said, "I don't see Mr. Scary Polk anywhere." "Well, this easier than hope," said Huey, when everyone walks up the stairs. Then the Projectionist appears behind them, and Louie said, "Hubert! You spoke too soon!" "Everyone! Into the Little Miracle Station," said Scrooge, opening the door. As everyone goes in, Donald said, "hurry! He's coming!" "Close the door, Henry! Close the door," said Della. When Henry closed the door, Scrooge said, "that's was a close call." "Nope. This is close," said the Duck Brothers, enjoying and blushing when they are close to Webby. "Shh! I think he saw us coming in," said Donald, noticing the Projectionist is about to open the door. "Oh no! I have mercy on our miserable souls," said Webby. Then suddenly and unexpectedly, "Bendy" appears out of nowhere and fights the Projectionist. As they fought each other, Henry said, "what is happening?" "It's "Bendy"," said Scrooge. "He's fighting the Projectionist," said Donald. "He's saving us? That can't be right. He's hunting us," said Webby. "He's hunting us… for food," said Louie. "Again, Louie. We don't know if he wants to eat us," said Huey. When "Bendy" picks up the Projectionist and breaks his neck, Dewey said, "what's he doing to him? What's Happing?!" "He… He cracked… his neck," said Della, traumatized. Then "Bendy" takes off the Projectionist's head and throws it at the Little Miracle Station. "He took off his head," said Donald. "That's brutal. Especially to Norman," said Henry. When "Bendy" notices that everyone in the Little Miracle Station, Scrooge said, "I think he knows we're in here." "What's he doing now," said Louie. "He's walking away with the body of the Projectionist," said Della, sees "Bendy" leaving with the body.

When "Bendy" leaves the room with the body, Henry said, "the cost is clear. He's gone." When everyone comes out of the Little Miracle Station, Della starts crying when she slowly and sadly picks up the Projectionist's head. "Oh, Norman. I know that was you out there, but I knew that wasn't your true self," said Scrooge, takes off his hat; in respect along with Huey. "At least, he's at peace now, Della," said Donald, comforting his sister. "Let's keep going. We don't want to lose Boris too," said Louie. "Agree. Let's go," said Henry, leads the way out of the room.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11: The Big Unbelief

Henry, Scrooge, Donald, Della, Huey, Dewey, Louie and Webby return to the Haunted House Power Box. When Webby pulls down the fourth switch, Louie goes to the fifth one and looks at everyone else. Henry said, "do it, Louie." When he pulls the fifth switch down, everyone rushes to the door of the Haunted House. When it opened, they see the graffiti, "Turn back" on the wall and heard a scary laugh. "*Gulped* Ok before we go in and find Boris. Let's me say something. We're too late," said Louie. "What?! Louie, what are you talking about," said Huey. "We're too late to save Boris." "What do you are trying to do? Make all of us feel unhopeful," said Dewey. "All I'm saying that "Alice" could have done something to him. She probably turned him into a Frankenstein to attack us." "Still, we need to find him." Said Della. "Get in everyone," said Scrooge, getting into the car. "I'm warning you guys! I'm never wrong! You'll be sorry," said Louie, getting dragged into the car by Webby.

When everyone got on the cart, Donald said, "I can't believe we can all fit into this one." "When it starts moving, Huey said, "I can't believe that it can carry all eight of us." As they ride through the Haunted House, "Alice" said, "and now, the ride truly begins, Henry." "You be quiet, Susie. You're in big trouble when we get our hands on you," said Webby. "Oooooh," said the Duck Brothers, impressed by Webby's words. "Come in, and pretend it's all just a bad dream," said "Alice". "It wasn't a bad dream. It's a horrible nightmare," said Della. "It's a funny thing. How so much can fall apart so fast. We never really had control at the studio. Either you in someone's pocket, or you were putting someone into yours." "Sounds almost like Louie," said Dewey. "That isn't… ok, maybe it is me. But I'm not evil as this woman," said Louie. "I just wanted what was promised to me. I just wanted to be beautiful! Surely you can understand that," said "Alice". "Well it doesn't work; judging your face," said Scrooge. "And, nope. We'll never understand," said Donald. "Henry… Why are you here? We're all dying to find out. Do you enjoy the terror of the drop into hell? Because if that's the case… Hang on tight. I've got a surprise…," said "Alice". "To be honest, I don't know," said Henry. "No, we didn't enjoy it. And language, Susie! There are children here," said Della. "And I told you she'd got a surprise for us. And it's not pretty. It's terrifying and sad," said Louie.

When everyone entered the Ballroom, Louie said, "oh no! Oh no! Oh no! That's it! I'm getting off of this crazy train!" "Stay in your seat," said Donald, stopping Louie from getting off "No, Uncle Donald! We need to get off! Now!" "I'm going with Louie this time," said Dewey. "Why," said Huey. Dewey points to the door opening to a pitch-black room. "Brace yourselves, everyone," said Scrooge, not taking fear. "Mother, hold me," said Huey, hugging Della as they entered.  
But they were stopped by mysterious huge hands. "What the roasted beef," said Della. When it revealed that the hands belong to "Boris", Huey said, "no!" "Is that," said Dewey, in shock. "It can't be," said Webby, about to cry. "*gasps* Boris! No, no… What has she done to you," said Henry. "Louie is right again," said Della, crying. "Boris… what did she…hey! Hey! Hey! What are you doing," said Louie, when "Boris" picks up the car that everyone was on. "Boris, no! Please don't," said Donald, holding on to the car. "Boris! NOOOOOOO," said Scrooge, when they get thrown by "Boris".  
When they landed, and the car broke, "Alice" said, "ha ha ha! Meet the new and improved Boris!" "You zombie monster angel! What have you done to him," said Louie, getting up with the rest. "I took what I wanted, and in return, I gave him so much more! And this time, there's no Ink Demon, no escape. Boris, tear them apart! Leave nothing!" "RUN! Della, protect the kids," said Donald, hiding Huey, Dewey, Webby, and Della behind some crates.

"Hay! Come at me, you sorry sack of wolves," said Scrooge, trying to get "Boris"s attention. "Come on, Henry. We got to help Scrooge," said Donald. "Hang on, best pal! We got your back," said Henry. "We can't just sit here and do nothing," said Louie. "You're right. Huey, keep an eye out. I'll help them," said Della, runs to help Scrooge, Donald, and Henry. "That's not what he meant. Right, Louie," said Dewey. "You got it, Dewey." "What are these," said Webby, finds eight blobs of ink. "Wait! That's it," said Huey, grabs the ink blobs from her and goes to the crank. When he puts them in, eight pipes come of it. "Mom! Uncle Donald! Uncle Scrooge! Mr. Henry! Heads up," said Huey, throws four pipes at them. When they caught them, Della said, "thanks, honey!" Huey runs back to Dewey, Louie, and Webby and gives them each a pipe. "We can't just sit here and do nothing! Let's fight," said Webby, going to help the grown-ups. "I don't want to fight," said Louie. "Louie, I know it's scary, but…," said Dewey. "No! I don't want to fight him. He's our friend." "We don't want to either. But we don't have a choice," said Huey. "Boys! We need you," said Webby. "Alright, let's go," said Louie.

When Huey and Dewey hit "Boris" with their pipes, Henry said, "Louie! We need you to hit "Boris," and he'll finally be defeated." Before Louie could fight "Boris", he takes out his Boris plushie and whispers to it, "I'm sorry, Boris. Please! Forgive of what I'm going to do." When he puts it back in his hoodie pocket, he took a deep breath and said, "Webby! Throw me!" Webby throws Louie at Boris, and he lands on his head. After he shed a tear, he stabbed "Boris". When he gets off of him and as "Alice" said, "no! No! No! No!... Why can't you ever die?!", "Boris" collapse on the floor.  
Everyone gathered around "Boris". "Oh, Boris. Please forgive us," said Scrooge, takes off his hat in respect with Huey. Della cries for "Boris" and Donald hugs her for comfort. Webby's tears fall onto "Boris"s body as they are falling from her cheeks. As "Boris" dissolves into ink, Huey said, "no! NO! He's dissolving back into ink." "Boris, no! Don't leave us," said Dewey, as he is hugging Webby for comfort. "We're sorry," said Louie, when "Boris" disappeared forever.

"He's gone. Gone forever; out of our lives," said Henry, wipes his tears away. Then "Alice" appeared and ran to Henry to kill him. "Henry! Behind you," said Scrooge. "Bring it on, you monster zombie angel," said Louie, cracking his knuckles when Henry turns around to face "Alice". Then unexpectedly a sword stabbed "Alice" in the back through her heart. It shocked everyone by surprised even herself. Then she dies with her hand on her wound, the sword removed from it and falls to the floor. "Woah! That's one way to end the angel," said Louie. "What just happen," said Dewey. "We're saved," said Huey. "But by who," said Webby. "Them," said Henry, when everyone looks to see who saved them. Allison Angel and Tom the Wolf saved them. Everyone was surprised and happy at the sight of their two new allies. THE END?


End file.
